


Behind Closed Doors

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Gen, King Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Floris | Fundy, Protective Wilbur Soot, Royalty AU, Sally The Salmon is a shapeshifter, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mooblooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: Hybrids were hated for years by Dream's men and Niki knew she was smart enough to help take him down. But is she strong enough to take down another enemy who she believed would work with her?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Kudos: 31





	Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki's upbringings were less than ideal.

Sometimes kingdoms fall, sometimes worlds collide. But Niki never felt scared of it. She knew that war was needed, for years it felt like it was the only language spoken by man.

When she was little, her village was raided and destroyed. Her parents’ burnt bodies appeared before her, in the house she used to call home. Before the destruction, she was instructed to hide and keep quiet if found. She did just that and due to some kind of unspoken law - she was safe.

She didn’t cry when she found her parents dead. It was saddening, but she grew up seeing dead bodies her entire life. Why should this be any different? Her tail still wagged differently when she saw them like that. Niki and her family moved twice before, each time the body count was higher and higher. She hardly recognized them to her parents, their faces were nearly blacking out like a used eraser on clean white paper. At least her mother’s ears were still visible, at least she could pretend to be happy to see them.

She grabbed her backpack, knowingly her parents told her to keep her important things inside her toys, photo albums, etc. Her parents kept one too, she was debating whether or not to take them. (she took it)

Before taking her last breath in her new home, she stole two more things. Her mother’s ring and her father’s glasses. If she had to, she could sell them to the nearest shop for extra cash. She doubted it since she had taken her parent’s bag, which was stacked with cash.

Then she was a runaway kit.

Although living on her own was hard, she figured it was better to hide than to be found out where she lived and killed on top of her parents. She was easily able to hide her ears underneath her hair, not to mention her sadness kept them down anyways.

She was used to catching birds and roasting them, although the poorly made leaf beds were not very comfy. Niki was mainly alone half the time, thankfully for her safety. It was hard to believe how she was alive for so long, especially since she is on a hybrid mission of survival. She was happy for her short tail and easy to hide ears. She didn't have to hide her ears exactly- but if she had to, she could.

Seeing other hybrids weren’t common. She would see a few hiding in the bushes in fear of the soldiers coming after them. Sometimes she wonders about them, she’ll see them with babies and sometimes all she saw were kids. She often feared for them, families are not meant to be torn apart. The soldiers didn’t care either way, she had seen the way humans saw hybrid children versus human children. They’d hurt a million hybrids to save a single human, the worst thing about was that it was not surprising at all.

However, she did have a run-in with another human. "Hello there!" Niki felt her tail wag, nervously. She was nice and very pretty. Her curly brown hair draped upon her bare shoulders, her dress reminded her of her mother’s white summer dress that she left behind in her first home. Her name was Mara. That name echoed in Niki’s head as it was the first name she had heard from her weeks of lonesome living.

She informed Niki of a lovely place where orphaned hybrids would live and Niki trusted her. Mama would scoff and run off but Niki was growing tired of bread and scrapes. She followed that woman with her pride dangling from a string.

The place was small, it looked much like a cottage but bigger than a typical one. The wooden walls smelled of pine and oak. The outside was decorated in vines and purple flowers. She was taken down the halls, into a small bedroom. The walls were pinned with drawings of little kids, small kids were sleeping in the bunk beds. Niki liked the tour, but she knew she had to get back outside.

“Thank you, but I have to go buy a load of beard in order to stay here.” She stated, too determined for her own good.

She looked taken aback, had she said something wrong? As Niki opened her mouth again, Mara replied: “You don’t have to buy anything, darling. This is your new home.”

She smiled brightly, like what she just said didn’t scare her half to death.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“You live here now!” She pointed to a bottom bunk, it was empty, “That’s your bed, sweetie.”

It took her too long to realize that this place was an orphanage. As soon as that realization struck, the door of her new room was closed.

Living in that building was draining, with all the kits crying for their mothers and fathers in their sleep and all. Niki never understood what separated her from the other kits in that orphanage until she was forced to sleep through their noises. It was adaptable when she was by herself, but now she was stuck in a room, in a bed that was never made for her.

This world wasn’t created for hybrids.

She still shrinks down to the lowest level when Maria looks at her, her tail wags when she is nervous, and some instincts she cannot live down such as hunting and finding mice.

Time has gone by, she still hasn't opened her parent’s bags (unless she was too tired to leave her bed for a snack) and she is still frightened by it. Her parent’s lived in a memory that she missed would vanish from her mind. But they are engraved into it, like writing in stone, she’ll never forget them.

She will never forget how they died.

The orphanage wasn’t all that bad though, she had made this young boy named Wilbur. He was a fox hybrid, though it would be hard to tell with the hat upon his head that covers two orange ears. He was sweet, maybe just a bit crazy. He enjoyed singing songs and lullabies to the smaller kids. They met on Niki’s fourth day when she was still getting used to this new space.

He knew she was scared of him, most kittens are fearful of other predators - so he was soft around, only showing silliness when he felt she was ready for it. As time went on, their friendship blossomed into a beautiful one, one that would withstand storms and darkness.

“Wilby, why do the humans dislike us so much anyway?” Niki had asked one day, her ears were down. She had called him that by mistake, trying to find a cute pet name for him. It just sort of stuck ever since.

Wilbur had a thing for music, she had believed it was his special ability. Most hybrids had that, she believed hers was working since she was very quick with chores Maria often gives.

Wilbur tuned his guitar and he shrugged, “They are scared of us, or something.”

Niki pondered this for a moment. What are they so scared of? They were the ones whose villages burned, they were the ones who couldn’t fight back no matter how hard they tried. What made them so fearful of them. She tried to ignore how his ears were low too.

Niki liked to believe Will didn’t have a clue either. Wilbur always had a strange way with words. They exit his mouth as soon as they leave his brain, almost like he just knew what he wanted to say - even if it wasn’t right. Even if what he said was scared her a bit, the relaxed way he went with it eased her. It was given they would be scared, it was a given they would react in that way. As though their lives do not matter at all, it was the truth to them at least.

She never forgot what he told her. Wilbur said he would take care of them. He promised that one day, their kind will rebel against humans and all those who oppose them. Niki holds onto that promise like a heart-shaped locket, knowing that- when the time comes - they will be free.

But that day started later than she liked to hope. Niki left that orphanage when she turned 14, living with a woman who couldn’t be older than 71. She had adopted her for unknown reasons, but she suspects it was due to her cooking abilities that many people had thought would only be useful in an animal if they were a servant.

It was dehumanizing at best, considering the fact that her children wouldn’t even dare to speak to her. She was meant to be family, but no one wanted to be related to a creature like her. Still, they didn’t pout - they were all mostly adults, and, based on overhearing whispers, they spoke in hushed tones when saying they were glad they adopted her so none of them had to take care of her. Niki laughed to herself when she heard that. It made perfect sense. Who was meant to be her mother was greedy, loud, and very judgmental. It was a surprise how she was able to display such harmful traits.

Many people around here were like that though, ever since Dream became the ruler and messed everything up. Dream’s men were violent and relentless creatures, only it’s a shame their breed is pure human. Perhaps they took from the scared and hungry hybrids and twisted their antics into a sick and horrible game. They raid, they steal, they kill, and they take. They don’t care what type you are, it was all for one. One tyrant.

But Dream wasn’t just power-hungry, he was powerful enough to take down kingdoms, even take down those worthy of the crown. No, he was envious of those who could take him down with a snap of their fingers. He wasn’t hungry in the slightest, no he was starved. He would use every and any excuse to rule the SMP as his own. His dignity was far below his love for power. His power of seeking fear.

Mother used to tell Niki that people like Dream tried to prove that hybrids have no empathy or love in their hearts because they are trying to convince themselves that they have more humanity when in fact they had lost it years ago. Mother said to be wary of those kinds of men and to be brave when all else fails. But Niki baked and washed and cleaned. There didn’t seem to be anything brave with doing chores.

But she learned that her bravery was the most powerful kind - only that it came as a whisper in her ear.

When Niki was 18, the war had already broken loose. Dream and his men versus Wilbur and two 14-year-old boys. It was dangerous if anything, she was fearful for their lives. If one of them had died prematurely, it would be blamed on Wilbur - granting him a worse fate than he is bargaining for. But Niki had put false trust in her old friend, a friend who barely even remembers her.

One day, she wishes to join the troops. Researching more on the man she grew to respect, she learns that he was also adopted around the same time she was, only a little after her. Wilbur was adopted into a family of two, Philza and Technoblade, a pig hybrid. Tommy was adopted a little bit after him and Tubbo along with him, both moobloom hybrids. Their close bond brought them all together in this war, which was interesting. Typically wars were fought with strangers, a war involved with family could be seen as careless and stupid. But it made sense in a way. Phil had advocated for hybrid rights for years causing him to be a big target and thorn in Dream's side. It made him unable to join the war fully. Of course, he wouldn’t care if he had died, but his family definitely would.

Wilbur often attacked her village of humans, along with ragtag members of society. Niki was too afraid to leave her home, due to her large ears and tail now being impossible to hide.

Niki wished to take part in the rebellion, but still, her supposed mother wasn’t happy with the revolution taking place. Always talking in annoyance about how she can’t go outside without a hybrid fistfight. She always asks Niki to go ahead and get her things, in fear of being attacked herself. Although Niki trained herself in fighting, practicing swordplay with trash, and such, she didn’t feel brave enough to join and be recruited in war. So fighting in the streets sounded about right.

She hurried to the market, only to trade gold for some fruits. That was when she saw him, the man of her future. He stopped in front of her, he stared at her grey ears and tail. Then he smiled.

“Why did you come here alone, little girl?” Wilbur had asked, he looked at her with contentment in his eyes.

Niki chuckled at that, “Not little, I’m 18.” She continued to look at the fruits, searching for any signs of decay.

“Still.” His words echoed in her head, “It’s dangerous to go here alone.” She took that as him trying to be protective of her, which she didn't mind one bit. Looking at her, you wouldn't expect her to put up much of a fight. But she had a candlelit inside of her.

Niki smiled, “But still I am here, alone.” She spoke low, with a teasing tone.

Wilbur sighed, as his eyes darted around the area.

“Do I know you from anywhere?”

Before Niki could speak, she heard a noise. His ears were - thankfully - hypersensitive, she was able to see a bunch of bandits attack - they attempted to steal her gold. But they misread the situation, with Niki being half-cat, she was able to sense them before major factual injury.

Niki dropped her basket and took out her sword, she spun quickly and sliced one of the bandit’s arm: leaving a bloody mess behind, but that wasn’t the end of things. Wilbur, too, drawled his sword. Both parties danced with the bandits, nervousness and unease bubbled in her gut. They looked hungry for blood - but Wilbur and Niki were not going to give it to them. With each swing of the sword came a grunt from the other side. It was obvious who would run supreme between two healthy hybrids and hungry thieves, but they still gave a good fight. From an outside perspective, it would look like Wilbur and Niki had known each other for years. The bandits fled, hungry and disheveled. As they both put away their swords, Wilbur and Niki looked at each other, charmed at the fact they would live another day. If they were humans, there would be cheering and joy.

But as hybrids, the townspeople were angry. Many had yelled at the duo for the violent display, all attempting to hurt the two where they stood. Wilbur, though, always had a plan. He reached out his hand for Niki.

“Follow me.” He gave her a knowing look.

Niki grabbed her basket (and his hand.) and ran away with Wilbur. Through the hills and the fields, the two ran away from Niki's village. Once Wilbur assured Niki that they were safe. He embraced her, she felt the warmth from the hug.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” He whispered into her ear, he sounded somber.

“I missed you too, Wilby.” She whispered back, dying to call him that again.

She missed him, she really did. It wasn't a mistake that she bounced back to the normality of that nickname. She could tell he missed her too. Both of them reminiscing on their pasts, discussions on how their lives are going now was brought up but was slowly shut down by Wilbur for unknown reasons. Wil complimented her on her sword fighting, causing her to go multiple shades of red.

"You know we would love to recruit you into the war, Niki, if we win it that is." He laughed, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You will."

"But then what will we do?"

"It's all up to you, Mister General." She teased, leaned into him as she spoke.

Niki was soon recruited shortly, she told her mother it was business and, stupidly, she believed it. The poor woman only begged that she would return soon. That day never came. Thankfully, she never looked for her either. Niki ventured into the caverns that she called her new home, this is where she met the soldiers up close. Their faces were ridged, not due to age but rather due to war. They all seemed as though they hardly slept for the past few months.

She never joined the war, rather she was in charge of the battlefield formation (the planning room, Wilbur called it, oddly). She was smart when it came to sensing how things played out after all. After learning about Dream's fighting style, she came up with a sturdy plan for Wilbur's army to defeat him. It would be a long battle of trust before Wilbur fully trusts her in fighting alongside him. But she didn't mind. Everything he had done was to protect his people, why would he risk another.

Niki's life in the tunnels wasn't the most eventful, since the war was the most impactful part of the revolution. Most of her days were spent studying ancient scriptures and learning about the history of her people. Although she was not knowledgeable about the history of her people, it was important to honor them so you remember who you are fighting for. Most of it was taught by Philza. She was grateful that he offered to her mentor, he knows more about hybrids more than her. It wasn't due to being stupid but rather that she never had the time to learn. All the culture she needed to know was within those texts.

If she wanted to be a good ally to the hybrids, she must know about the history of her own people, of course.

Although most nights were spent in loneliness, Wilbur always knocks on her door and asked if she liked the company, to which she would always say yes. At some point, Niki thought that maybe he should just come in since her answer never changes. But no matter what, he always asked before entering and for that, she was enterally thankful to have met him again. He was kind and thoughtful, he never acted above the law even though he was sort of an outlaw to the SMP. He still treated his people and allies with the utmost respect, though it was obvious why - he wants the fight to continue. That was one thing that always stuck with Wilbur since childhood, he had a fire in his heart.

One night, Wilbur was busy with orders and told Niki that he will come by much later. Niki understood and went along with her business. So when Niki was plotting her next moves and she had gotten a knock on her door - she assumed that perhaps Wilbur must have come back early.

When she answered the door, giving out her signature smile - she came to realize something. That it wasn't Wilbur who had knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is Wilbur here?" It was a young, 18 something-year-old girl. Everything about her was soft, from her hands to her red, neatly styled hair. This woman couldn't have been here for an extended period of time, she must've stumbled upon it by mistake - poor girl.

"No, he isn't." Niki shook her head, "And I recommend leaving immediately."

However, the girl didn't budge, "Not until I find him, I have something important to tell him."

"And that is?"

Sally addressed quickly, "We have a kid now."

Niki blinked, "Come again?" She could hardly believe the words that came out of her mouth. The general has hardly been out, how on Earth did he get a random woman pregnant?

"I haven't seen him in a while, but he likes to visit me at the lake." She sighed out, as though that story brought up happy memories, "He is so very kind, and- it doesn't matter what happened, I just need him to return."

Niki nodded, "Well, he is busy right now. I suggest going over there," Niki pointed to Philza's study room, "That's his father's room, he will most likely know where Will is."

Sally turned to face the door, then she smiled at Niki and walked towards the room. Niki wished she could find Wilbur right then and there and confront him. But she was far too stressed with the current situation to do anything. She walked back and continued to plan her attacks until her fingers were tired.

Then, another knock on the door interrupted her studies.

Niki sighed, her voice more strained, "Who is it?"

"Wilbur, may I come in?" His voice was just the comfort she needed.

Niki shallowed her ego and allowed him inside. As he entered, Niki couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Her perception of him had changed within seconds of knowing him. Her eyes were wide, her pupils were dilated. He could tell something was wrong without asking, she was quite easy to read nowadays.

"Hey.." He began, as he inched towards her.

"Why didn't you bother telling me you got all dirty?" She blurted out without thinking. Idiot.

Wilbur looked taken aback by her blunt words, "What?"

"A girl came in saying you are the father of her kid."

"Jesus, was her name Sally?" Wilbur's reply was immediate. He still didn't answer her question, why would he risk something like having a child at a time like this?

"I don't know!" Niki lifted bother hands up in defense, "She had red hair and-"

Wilbur cursed as he paced the room frantically, "Damnit, is she still here?"

Now he looked worried, startled even. Being told you are a father isn't news to take lightly to. She could only hope he was prepared for a serious situation after all. After all, he's been in war this whole time. It was scary to think about having a kid when it feels like you're closer to death than most.

Niki pointed at the door, "I told her to go in Philza's study."

"Fuck," Wilbur grunted in annoyance, "Philza, really?" He still looked over at Niki when he said that, which could be interpreted as him scolding Niki, but it was mostly for himself. Niki knew that he was better than to upset others while he was already under a lot of stress himself.

Wilbur left the room in a hurry, Niki almost got too caught up in the moment. As the rush of emotions released out of her, she continued back to her plans as usual. Planning was all she was able to do and it was all they had left of hope anyways. She needed to bring justice to her people to what left she had of them.

Every day in the war felt the same as Niki. They planned their setup, they fought the war, they came back dead or alive, rinse, and repeat. Dream's men were not going down without a fight, that was for sure. They were stronger than 20 hybrids combined, but that didn't stop the rebellions or the fight for freedom either. They would do anything to protect themselves even if it means war.

The worst day of the war was when Tubbo came back. Admittedly, Niki had never seen the kid upon her first arrival. Usually, she worked in the background in most cases and her only visitors would either be Wilbur or other hybrid generals. All she heard was that Tommy and Tubbo were close in age and were both moobloom hybrids that were adopted by Phil but that was about it. 

She never thought their first meeting would be telling his brother that his final moments of conscience need to be quiet.

Tubbo wasn't going to die, she was sure of it. But if he was, she needed Tommy to give him space. But when she said that, his mind went to death. He sobbed and sobbed into the kid's uniform, confessing silly things he had done in his past that "wronged" him. But one of them was more serious than the others, "I am sorry you might die because of me". 

It could mean many things. That he is sorry that he dragged him into war. Or that he is sorry that Tubbo defended him and his brother's honor. Or it meant something darker, maybe one of Dream's men had done something to him. Did one of them hurt a child in war? She could understand if he stepped in front of Tommy before an arrow shot him, but those were not arrow wounds.

The kid's chest was beyond slashed, it was burnt.

Whoever did this, was a sick motherfucker. No matter what she has to do, she will give this kid justice. She helped the nurses and caretakers and doctors all she could but she knew her only goal was to improve her style, to improve training, and to do whatever it takes so that no more children will fear for their lives. It'll be hard but Niki knew she had something in her to help them succeed.

She had her brains, that was her power after all. She will sense her way out of it, she will help bring justice to her people so this can never happen again. She may be one form of a hybrid but they were all fighting together. She was a cat hybrid and she was going to show them all that she can do it. For her mom and dad.

Niki found her old bag stored in the drawers of her workspace, a sentiment she could always be with them. Sadly, she pawned off her father's glasses long ago. However, she still had her mother's ring. Niki slipped the ring on her finger, flexed it for a moment or two. It still shined as bright as her smile, her ears darted upwards. It felt like the first time she had done that.

She remembered his words as he stepped in front of his army of men and women, "Independence or death, if we get no revolution then we want nothing, we would rather die." Wilbur had one said to the men, calm and collected.

Dream smiled and laughed at such a proclamation, he never gave up because he didn't have to. But he will soon. One day, he will obey them.

The man shouted, "I want to white flags! White flags outside your base, by tomorrow, at dawn, or you are dead!"

And so all they had was to fight, easier said than done. Wilbur offered the tunnels as an escape for hybrids to stay in as the battle continued, only disguised ones were able to leave and retrieve food and water and whatever else they needed for the winter. Hybrids folk the tunnels since then, families and even children wanted to hide during the war. It seemed like the only places there were booming outside the caverns for hybrids were orphanages, even they have recruited those children into the war which is a questionable strategy but she wasn't in charge of who fights, just how they do it.

But one day, Niki heard something she never heard in a long, long time.

She heard cheering outside her room.

Niki ran out the door as soon as she heard it. Shocked and surprised at the sight that took place before her. She smiled, a real smile emerged on her face. People were happy, they were laughing and crying and cheering. Niki looked around aimlessly at the families and friends rejoicing, she could hardly believe it. 

Dream's men pulled out their white flags and waved them in the air. Finally, the darkness was gone and life was blooming for hybrid people alike.

A bell echoed through the halls, the rings cleared her senses.

"We won!" was chanted through the halls.

With heavy eyes, Niki smiled at the parade of happy hybrid men and women. This was the first time she felt happy in years. After months of nonstop paperwork, the war was over. Finally, she was able to breathe again.

Wilbur had spotted her and hurried to her, he gave her a hug that lifted her from the ground. The Earth spun around them, as they felt as though they were the only people in the world. When her feet reached the ground, the pair couldn't let go of each other. They didn't need to, they had all the time in the world because everything was beautiful and safe when they were together. They would make sure of it.

"We did it," he whispered to her, kissing her cheek sweetly, "we fucking did it."

Her heart was filled with warmth, "We did. Thanks to you."

"No," He pulled away and smiled, as he shook his head, "thanks to you."

Niki felt tears well up in her eyes. Maybe, maybe something good would come out of this. 

Years passed by, she still works with Wilbur, as he is the current king of the SMP. Dream left years ago, no one is quite sure where he is and no one cares a bit. As the night sky turned to light, Niki opened the curtains to her new home. She hurried to dress in a blue dress as a courtesy of the dress code. She hated waking up early, but her work paid the bills if there were any. She hurried to pull her socks up and slipped on her mary janes. As she rushed out the door, she noticed the paintings on the walls. She longed to become a painter or artist of any kind, the oil paints reflect why. The elegant frame, the light, and delicate brush strokes, and the love that went into each piece delighted her.

But alas, she never had the time to enchant her skills. Between the war and the current era, she was too tired to indulge in silly things, like hobbies, and focused more on her skills and she was good at, sword fighting for one. Phil helped her practicing sparring, which she was thankful for. She knew she needed a father figure to help her grow in her skills. But at some point, he had left her without a trace. It saddened her but she knew she wasn't able to feel the pain that fell from Wilbur's eyes.

She stood over the bed of the new prince, Fundy. She shook him awake. His eyes fluttered open, as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, he gave her a smile. She almost awed at the sight of him, he was adorable: it was no wonder why Wilbur called him his little champion. He wore suits that matched the ones his father wore, some were handmade and were obvious by his amateur work but he was getting better.

"Good morning," Niki whispered to him, "your father needs you tonight."

Fundy groaned, upset that he had to wake up. But he didn't bother to complain. He got up, then scurried out of his room. Niki smiled, but then she looked over his room, then sighed. He was rather messy, wasn't he? It was her job to help people around here. Though, sometimes she wishes she was something but alas, life carries on despite your troubles.

Niki was, once again, a maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping this isn't too long, the other chapters will be much shorter due to time!
> 
> Nihachu story,,,, I love her so much and she is such a fun character... I decided to make her a cat hybrid since she has a cat personality LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Twitter: celestiastarz  
> Tumblr: celestiastarz


End file.
